


Isn't It Romantic?

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah loves Sean's brand of Valentine's Day romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2009.

Sean rolled off of Elijah, coming to rest on his back, his pulse pounding in his temples. With his chest heaving, it took a moment to get the words out, but he finally managed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Now that's what I call a Valentine's gift!" Elijah exclaimed, his own breath coming in short gasps.

Sean ran his hand down Elijah's warm flesh. "You enjoyed that?" he asked unnecessarily.

Elijah stretched like a playful kitten and grinned. "It sure beats the fuck out of flowers and candy!"

"You're such a romantic, Elijah," Sean chuckled, then climbed back on top of him.


End file.
